


My Idol ((Mettaton X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: (Y/N) received free tickets in a raffle to a very special show where a completely ridiculous story was being told. But who else could be the one telling it than Mettaton?This has been my first FanFiction for Undertale so tell me whatcha think.♚[© 2016 | @Anuyushi]♛





	My Idol ((Mettaton X Reader One Shot))

The night began with a glittering sky. I heard hushed whispering all around me but there wasn't enough light to see. I felt alone yet surrounded.  
The chill of pure snow covered my feet. I shifted slightly to pull myself out of the ground but my actions were in vain when I sunk right back in. It was fine though. My entire body was heating up by the moment. My cheeks burned, my arms stung, my hands went numb, the feeling ran down my whole body. I could feel my heart race as I knew what was about to happen.  
I had been waiting. I could feel my heartbeat in my chest, the sound in my ears. I swallowed and bit my bottom lip. Any second now.  
And that's when it happened. The stars on the backdrop lit up with a single bright light cast upon the stage. I heard cheering all around me, the invisible others all just as eager for the show to begin. There was light now, but I dare not turn around. There was I, standing in the front row. But this was all mine. Right now, this show was just for me. I was alone. Right. The forest clearing fell silent.  
The center of the stage was empty though; the voices mixed with confusion. I felt a pang of disappointment and lowered my head, saddened to see the main lead didn't make an appearance. The heat of excitement in my body chilled to a saddened cold. The snow around me began to eat at my toes and freeze my whole body. My family weren't exactly full of money. The monster-world seemed sweet on the outside, for those who can pay. But for the monsters like me, who can't get a good job and a lot of money, it's a cruel existence. So when I won a pair of tickets for free by a random raffle, things were starting to look up. Perhaps the light was early? The tickets won me a front row seat to see the star up close. I was aware of the crowd behind me but pretending they didn't exist felt better.  
I closed my eyes, embracing the cold chill and the darkness of a rocky sky. I felt a strange feeling on my face but I was too numb to feel anything but a tickle; until something pulled my face up and I was looking into a pair of shining eyes. Nearly inches from my face, his black hair styled in a soft, yet dangerous way. A feeling behind his eyes was unreadable. But his lips curled into a smirk. "Why so sad, darling child?" His voice was quiet, and robotic, as if it was really a voicemail box. But everything about him was beautiful. This... Was who I was waiting for. The star of the show. When he spoke, I could see the cold air in his breath. "I..." I opened my mouth to speak but he raised a finger to my lips, halting my sentence. "I know. Forgive me? I was a smidge late to the party." He chuckled. I felt heat return to my cheeks.  
"Why don't you sit back and enjoy the show, darling." He winked and pulled away, backing up into the spotlight where his figure was visible for all. "Hello hello!" He threw his hands up and called over the audience. The headset around his face echoed his voice louder. The crowd erupted into applause. He waited a moment for them to finish then clapped his hands, silencing the noise; before continuing. "Now now, my beautiful followers." He cooed softly. "My loyal-." He set a fist over his pink armored chest, covering a heart etching in the middle. "-fans." His voice came out in a gasp. "Such lovely souls!"  
The crowd cried out again, his face twisted into a grin. He waited, running a hand through his right bangs slowly, as if inspecting every inch of his hair.  
"Friends!" He suddenly screamed, shushing the voices. "Do you know... Who I am?"  
I knew. I've always known. The menacing look in your eyes, the outgoing personality that could never be forgotten, everyone in monster world has heard of you. I want to call it. I want to cry your name. I want to feel your beautiful name roll of my tongue. But I stay silent. Your name is-  
"Mettaton!" He calls out. "Your magnificent host is here for all your beautiful eyes to see! How do I look? Ravishing hm?" He winked into the crowd, holding his arms around himself in a tight hug.  
Others around me clapped but I stay still, cold to the touch and mesmerized by seeing him so up close, I couldn't be bothered with a quick clap.   
"Now let the party... Begin!"  
At Mettaton's word, cannons exploded around the stage, sending confetti raining down onto the audience. "It began not long ago!" Mettaton snapped his fingers and the stage light flickered into a deep blue. "A poor child fell from the world above." He whispered, closing his eyes sadly. "The baby had nowhere to go and others were after its soul."  
Mettaton approached the edge of the stage. " 'Darling!' I said when I met the human. 'Why must you have such a terrible fate!?' "  
I couldn't help but smile. This wasn't the slightest bit true. The episodes aired with Mettaton attempting to kill the human. It was just an act though, so I tried to enjoy myself.  
He snapped his fingers again and the light changed to a dazzling red gleam. "I'll need a volunteer to continue here!" He raised his hands to get the crowd roaring. With the way Mettaton gazed behind me, I knew hands were flying up. Who wouldn't want to be up on stage with him? I wanted it more than anything in the world. He was my idol. Such a high self esteem gave me confidence. I noticed his eyebrows lowered as he looked saddened. There were so many people here; Not one catches your eye?  
I don't know what made me feel differently but something drove me to slowly raise my hand. I saw Mettaton's eyes glance downward for a mere moment before he kneeled down to reach my height on the ground. "I've taken a liking to you, darling. I didn't quite catch your name though. Mind telling me?"  
I couldn't believe this! How could he be noticing me out of all the people here!? My idol.. knowing my name? I looked away from his eyes then quickly leaned close to him so I could whisper it into his ear. Mettaton listened carefully, nodding when I was done, then chuckled. "Marvelous! Won't you join me on stage sweet pea?" He tilt his head, brushing some hair from his face and held out his hand. I wasted no time taking his hand and letting him pull me up to stand beside him in the spotlight.  
"The human was a curious critter!" Mettaton quickly continued his story. What would I need to do here? I could see the audience clearly now. But I wasn't fazed anymore. "They had no interest in harming the monsters like the ones before!" Mettaton quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me against his body. I couldn't breath just then; not from the tight grip, but because of the mere closeness. I could feel metal against my skin, his hand grabbed a clump of my shirt from behind to hold me tight. I could hear the sound of life from him. Not a heartbeat, but actual sounds of gears and cogs. A motherboard beeping somewhere inside.  
"The darling little human was ever so weak and helpless." He sighed. I stayed still as his other hand brushed over my head as if he were petting a dog. It felt nice and soothing, I couldn't help close my eyes. "They were so sad to be here; I couldn't help but give them a small kiss for good luck." Mettaton finished speaking. I was confused. That definitely never happened in the sh-  
What's happening? A chill coursed through my body. This is... A kiss. A real...  
Across from me was my idol, smirking shortly. It wasn't bad though. In fact, the kiss was amazing; I had to return it. Closing my eyes, I allowed the kiss to continue.  
He pulled away and looked back to the crowd, telling more of of the story.  
After the show, monsters of all kinds were bustling about. I spotted a small backstage curtain behind the wooden stage. That's where he went; I'm sure of it.  
I pushed the curtain open and gazed inside, spotting Mettaton sitting in his chair, holding a hand mirror in front of his face. Upon seeing my entrée, he lowered the mirror and tilt his head. "Absolutely fabulous performance darling!" He cried out joyfully. I smiled slowly and nodded. "Yea it was very... Heartfelt." I looked away before a blush could form. "None of that was true though." I pointed out. "Publicity darling." He waved off. "How could I tell such a story to my fans when humans are welcome here now?"  
I realized the point but I wish the story was at least a little true. It was just like one big FanFiction of Romeo and Juliet. Not a single challenge the human faced was mentioned. I had seen it all on TV so I knew what had happened.  
"Yea I suppose." I replied softly. My arm was suddenly in a tight grip. "You're so dreadfully soft my sweet." He muttered. "I could show you how to get rough if I must." Fingers traced down my neck then vanished, leaving that spot cold. "Too innocent. Too kind. I'll have to fix that."  
"H-Huh?" I searched his eyes for an answer he wouldn't reveal.  
"Darling, I really like you. How about staying a little longer?"  
That would be... Amazing! I opened my mouth to speak. Only one word came out. It rolled off my tongue and he grinned when I said it. Hearing what I said brought the performer joy. "Mettaton." I finally spoke his name.


End file.
